How to annoy a hot-headed Specialist
by musa lover
Summary: Everyone knows Riven. He is hot-headed, arrogant and sarcastic. He is so temperamental even the simplest things could set him off. Well have you ever wondered what types of things you could say that would annoy him? Well if yes this is the story for you! some jokes could be seen as offensive but I swear I am not against gay people or any other types. I also don't own winx


Hey everyone, due to popular requests this is my new story "how to annoy a hot-headed specialist". Feel free to send me your ideas as they are always welcomed.

Walk up to Riven and look at him and start laughing. When he asks what's so funny say "Your hair is the same colour as red fountain" then run away laughing.

Walk up to Riven and tell him he could be called Riv-fountain instead of red fountain"

Walk up to Riven and call him cone head. When he asks why you called him that tell him his hair reminds you of a cone and walk away

Walk up to Riven and tell him "You use enough hair products in one day for Stella to use in a whole year!"

Bring Musa to Riven's room and show her all the pictures of her and explain how he is mentally unstable and how he has been stalking her. Make sure he is within ear shot though.

When Riven starts yelling at you and Musa say "Don't make any sudden movements. He's not right in the head, any sudden movement or sound could set him off"

Everytime Riven starts talking say "oh I didn't know jelly could speak!"

Whenever riven says a plan say "don't listen to him, all the gel he uses has gone to his head" then tell prince sky to make the plan.

Replace Riven's shampoo with blonde hair dye and hide all his gel. When he comes out yell " hey Sky Riven looks just like you! Did you know imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?" then run away as he will not be pleased.

Go up to riven and say " Guess what? Sky has just wrangled you're dragon! The school is giving her to him!" all happy like and laugh as he runs to beat up sky.

Play thuth or dare with riven and dare him to sing the song Barbie girl in a pink bikini and blonde wig. Film it and put it on you-tube.

Run up to him and say "Jared has just kissed Musa! And she didn't push him off!" and make sure you have a safe house to go to after.

Go up to riven and ask him if he has any plans to join Valtor or Titrannus, after all he did join the witches.

Go up to him and say " don't know what Musa sees in you, after all sky is match hotter"

During one of Riven's and Musa's breaks go up to him and say "did you know Musa and Jared are on a date? They are going to have the cutest kids" then walk away as if you hadn't said thing

Go up to him and say "do you dye you're hair with cherries or something, because there is no way that is you're natural hair colour!" and walk- no run- away as if you're life depended on it.

Bring a bowl of cherry jelly with you up to Riven and say" here" when he says " What am I going to do with this" tell him " I thought your hair would like a friends" and then walk away

Poke his hair and laugh and say " it even jiggles like jelly" after number 17

Go up to riven and say "I know why you act like that all the time" When he says "why" say "you're trying to hide the fact you're gay"!

After 19 say " I know why you hate prince sky, you're just trying to hide all the sexual tension that between you two"

Say " I bet you envy Brandon being sky's roomie huh" then wink and leave him shocked and mad

Put a jelly mould on his head. When he says " what the hell do you think you're doing" tell him " you're jelly- I mean hair looked a little flat"

Ask him "are you Griselda's long lost son? I mean you're both cranky, annoying and love someone of nth same sex!" then run always laughing.

Make him go shopping with Stella. If this doesn't annoy him nothing will

Whenever he says something and then sky agrees say " oh I agree with sky"

Laugh at him, when he says" why are you laughing" say " oh the cross dresser can speak!" then run away laughing

In addition to number 26 when he catches you and demands to know why you said that say "No self-respecting man would wear belly shirts! That's just nasty!"

Whenever he tries to talk burst into song singing one direction and Justin Bieber.

Whenever he tries to go into battle, push him aside and push Timmy forward as well as Helia and say " sit this one out Riv, let the real men handle it" and laugh as he glares at you

Take a picture when his hair isn't gelled up and say "Riven, you're in the wrong place. Alfea is that way" and point towards Alfea and walk away muttering about how self-absorbed fairy cross dressers are.

**Hey everyone I hope you liked this and feel free to send your own ideas in! They may be in my work **


End file.
